One Shot of Leia and Mara
by Tiffany Arnett
Summary: This is a one shot of Leia and Mara, set during the book Vector Prime by R.A. Salvatore. This is set while Mara is fighting the mysterious disease that the Yuuzhan Vong passed to her. This moment is set when Mara wakes up from the disease attacking her womb I don't own the exchange between Leia and Mara about the disease. I don't own the characters or Star Wars universe, etc.


Leia left Jaina on the bridge of the _Jade Sabre_ to wake Mara up. They would be pulling into Coruscant's traffic lanes before long. Leia told Jaina it would only be polite to let Mara give her permission to land, but Leia secretly wanted to check on Mara. Mara's condition weakened the woman as her body and the Force battled the alien disease within her.

Leia sighed to herself as she approached the door to Mara's room. Their friendship was complicated. Mara was her sister-in-law, but she was also Jaina's Jedi master. Leia often found herself jealous of Mara's connection to her daughter, but she reprimanded herself for feeling envious of her daughter's relationship with Mara.

None of their family or friends understood how deep Leia's relationship with Mara ran. They were friends, family, and a part of something greater in the galaxy: the Force. However, their friendship ran deeper. There was a time before Luke and Mara married when Leia was closer to Mara than was wise. Leia loved Han deeply to her core. They have been through so much, so it was hard not to succumb to a love like theirs. However, she shared something different with Mara. Mara understood how difficult and straining it was to be a strong woman in a galaxy like theirs. Leia gave up her life to fight for the rebellion, often finding herself in sticky, dangerous situations. Darth Vader tortured her, and yet she did not break. Mara understood. Mara was used by Emperor Palpatine to further his own agenda. She gave up her life to use her Force abilities to follow orders from the Emperor. Leia knew Han loved her, but he could not understand Leia the way Mara could.

This deeper understanding blossomed into something neither of them expected. There was a time after the twins were born where Leia grew comfortable around Mara. They shared experiences with each other, and their friendship blossomed into a relationship neither expected and neither could openly share.

It started with a drink on Mara's original ship, _Jade's Fire_. It turned into stories shared, tears shed, and a hug. Before either woman anticipated the next move, they were kissing and sharing something more with the other. After that evening spent together, the two separated ways without speaking of it. Often, during times of hardship, they found comfort with each other. After Luke married Mara, Leia's bond with Mara continued. Luke was caught up in himself, solely focused on the Jedi Academy. Mara was a strong, independent woman, but it took time for Luke to understand Mara's boundaries. The two women often found themselves repeating that first night in _Jade's Fire_.

Eventually, their bond with each other came to a halt. Mara became involved with her husband's academy while Leia found herself playing diplomat again. An imaginary boundary rose between the two women. It was difficult for them to share thing with each other. Luke was never far from his wife. Leia had three children to raise, three _Jedi_ children. They found they had less in common as time went on. However, Leia's feelings for Mara manifested itself again when Mara became infected with this alien disease, a disease that has so far killed every individual who has had it. Mara's use of the Force to battle the disease was nothing, but extraordinary. It was a show of how strong Mara was, but she refused help from everyone, including Luke. She was determined to fight it alone. The wall she built around herself hurt Leia tremendously, but she wanted to support her friend, her sister-in-law.

Leia shook the thoughts from her head. It was over. They both had responsibilities that kept them busy. She felt envious, then selfish for wishing she could be close to Mara again like her daughter currently was. Leia took a moment to close her eyes and let the thoughts flow away from her. She had no need for them.

Leia knocked on the door. She heard sniffling coming from the other room.

"Mara?" Leia called out. When there was no answer, Leia slowly opened the door. Mara was sitting on the bed, her back to the door. Her shoulders were hunched over, but there was no doubt to Leia what Mara had been doing before she came in. Leia moved across the room and sat next to Mara on the bed, hesitantly draping her arm around Mara's shoulders. She was relieved when Mara did not shrug her arm off.

"What's wrong?" Leia inquired. Mara took a deep breath, sat up straight, and forced a smile on her face.

"Nothing," Mara answered. Leia knew Mara was lying, and she gave Mara her "I know you're lying" face she often gives her children. Mara sighed and relented.

"I had a dream. When I woke up, I was being silly," Mara shared.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Leia offered. Mara shrugged, but remained silent. Leia waited, but Mara did not provide any more information. Leia sighed inwardly, but understood Mara either did not want to share or was not ready to share.

"Jaina is ready to bring the ship in. I can do it if you prefer to rest more," Leia offered. Mara gave her a small smile, but shook her head.

"It's ok. I can do it," Mara replied. She stood up, taking a few steps to the door before the dizziness overtook her. She swayed on her feet before Leia rushed over, holding Mara under her arm for support. Leia helped Mara back over to the bed.

"I just stood up too quickly," Mara tried to explain. Leia did not believe her. She helped Mara back down on the bed.

"No. It's the disease, isn't it?" Leia inquired. Leia watched Mara's face, watching Mara's eyes fill with tears. However, Mara fought the tears before glancing away.

"It attacked while I was resting," Mara replied softly. Leia's heart wrenched for her sister-in-law. She wanted more than anything to help Mara in some way.

"Was there something different this time?" Leia asked. Mara had shared with them the attacks often attacked her when she rested, but there was something different about this time that upset Mara. Instead of answering, Mara looked away.

"You have to tell me," Leia said sternly. She did not mean for it to come out the way she said, but Mara's reaction inwardly upset her. Mara looked at her incredulously. Of course, Mara did not _have_ to tell her anything. Nothing she could tell Leia would help her at all. Leia knew this, but she wanted so badly to help her friend.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me anything," Leia admitted in defeat. She leaned forward and kissed Mara on the cheek, hoping she could express how she felt in that small gesture. Leia stood up and offered Mara her hand so they could join Jaina on the bridge. Instead, Mara took Leia's offered hand and pulled Leia back down onto the bed next to her. This action surprised Leia. Leia searched Mara's face for something, anything. Mara's flaming red hair set her bright green eyes off, allowing Leia to easily fall in them as she watched an internal struggle appear in Mara's eyes. The struggle instantly disappeared, tears taking its place. As a lone tear drop fell down Mara's cheek, Mara leaned over and returned Leia's kiss. Their lips met, hesitantly at first. The kiss deepened with a need neither knew they had.

The moment lasted until they had to withdraw to breathe. They rested their foreheads against each other's. Leia watched Mara as Mara's eyes were closed. Leia slowly drew Mara's hands in her own. This subtle movement caught Mara's attention. A few more tear drops fell from her eyes.

"The disease attacked my womb," Mara whispered. Mara's eyes stared into Leia's brown eyes as Leia processed the information. If the disease attacked Mara's womb, she may not be able to have kids. Leia knew how Mara wanted children of her own one day. There was a time, 15 years ago, where Leia accused Mara of trying to hurt or kidnap her newborn twins. Knowing Mara now, Leia understood there were some boundaries even mercenary Mara would not cross. Leia has seen how Mara looked at her children as they grew up. Mara wants a child of her own.

"You can't give up now, Mara. You're one of the strongest people I know. It is extraordinary that you're able to defeat it this long using the Force," Leia sincerely told Mara.

"Maybe, but I can't have kids. I don't want to pass this on to them. I can't let it hurt my child," Mara replied. She closed her eyes again, some more tears escaping underneath her lashes. Leia could feel Mara slightly shaking, fighting to stay in control. Leia leaned forward, kissing Mara softly. When they pulled apart, Leia pulled Mara into a tight hug.

"You'll defeat it. You will have a beautiful child someday soon. You'll have everything you deserve," Leia softly told her. Mara gave Leia a squeeze.

"Mom? Aunt Mara? Are you coming? We're getting ready to land!" Jaina yelled from the bridge. Mara pulled back, wiping her eyes with her hands. She composed herself before standing up, pulling Leia up with her. They shared a small smile before walking out the door, holding hands until the last possible moment out the door.


End file.
